forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Superman Movie
''thumb|262px|link=BelchfartersThe Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Superman Movie ''is a film created by Forrestfire101. It involves Spider-Man and Superman moving in with Batman and how that will affect their everyday life. Synposis The Video starts off with Batman and Spider-Man hanging out in the Batcave. Alfred interrupts them saying that Superman has come to visit. When Superman flies in, he says that the Daily Planet has closed because of the Internet, leaving him unemployed. Spider-Man then gets a phone call from his Boss, J. Jonah Jameson, who says that Peter is fired, because the Daily Bugle has shut down because of the Internet, too. Now that they are fired, Superman and Spider-Man can't afford to live in their apartments, so they ask Batman if they can live with him for a while. Batman points out that he already has his hands full of Robin. Superman then burns Robin with his Laser eyes. Now that Robin is out of the way, Batman lets them stay. Later, in the Joker's lair, Joker orders a Pizza for Batman, which is a prank. Harley Quinn walks in, saying that he has guests coming, but the Joker insults her and tells her to go make him a sandwich. Harley walks away, crying. Lex Luthor and Norman Osborn come in and ask the Joker to join forces to destroy Batman, Superman and Spider-Man. Joker accepts the offer if they get Harley some free plastic surgery in return. Luthor agrees. Back at the Batcave, Batman tells Superman and Spider-Man that he arranged their rooms. Superman suggests that they go crime fighting, because he heard that Lex Luthor is in town. Spider-Man says that they should go to eat something first. They go to Jabu's Diner (where the food is almost as bad as the service) After they finished eating, Superman goes to the Bathroom (which he somehow manages to break). Spider-Man goes outside, leaving Batman to pay the bill all by himself. Later, in the Villains' hideout, Joker tells harley to get that plastic surgery because her chest is really flat. Lex and Green Goblin come in, prepared for battle. Batman comes in by himself, attacking the Villains, saying that he has got the two most powerful superheroes o all time by his side, before he realizes that they are not here. Meanwhile, Superman and Spider-Man are at the Movies, watching Twilight. When they finished watching the Movie, they Batman comes to them, battle damaged and wounded. He was very angry at them, and asked where they were. They say that they were shopping and they sold the Batmobile, because they thought that he could just buy a new one. The next day, Superman and Spider-Man apoligised to Batman, and they donated one million dollars to charity in his name, to make it up. But, Batman realises that they have broke into his safe to do that. He gets very mad and decides to leave. The Batcave and Alfred now belong to them, so they decide to make a Party. At the Party, they get informed that somebody hacked into their bank accounts and took their Money. superman and Spider-Man inform the party guests that the Jonas Brothers can't perform at the Party, which makes them leave. Spider-Man says that it's all Batman's fault and that they should kill him. In the villains' hideout, Batman has joined them and stole some kryptionite, but only to defeat Superman and Spider-Man. When Spider-Man and Superman come in, they fight Batman and the villains. Batman kills Spider-Man and Superman kills the villains. After the fight, Batman shoots Superman with a silver bullet, but Superman survives and points out that silver bullets only kill Werwolves. Batman shoots him again, and Superman faints. Then, Robin comes in, and he still has a burnt face, but he says that the Doctor fixed him up really good. Batman gets scared and thinks that he's a Zombie and shoots him a couple of times, shouting "OH MY GOD, ZOMBIE!!!". After the credits, Harley (who has had that surgery) comes to the lair and has no Idea where Joker is. Category:Lego Batman